LOVE STORY
by UzumakiAkio
Summary: keadaan yang mempertemukan mereka, hingga tanpa di sadari munculah benih-benih cinta di antara mereka. Langsung baca aja [NaruHina]


Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : newbie, typo bertebaran, gak nyambung, kurang di mengerti, dll

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

Semua berawal dari perkenalan yang menimbulkan kesan formal bagi mereka, Perkenalan yang di batasi karena formalitas, Perkenalan yang di dasari oleh paksaan. Namun dengan tangan terbuka mereka melakukannya dan seulas senyum mampu menggetarkan sesuatu yang hampir beku selama ia hidup. Menyimpan dalam-dalam memory pada malam itu, walaupun tak ada satu katapun yang terdengar dalam kebersamaan mereka, hanya dengan saling menatap iris yang berbeda warna, bagaikan bertelepati seperti pelajaran sejarah yang nenek moyang mereka lakukan. suara detingan jam menyadarkan mereka bahwa waktu pertemuan telah usai. Dengan berat hati melepas pandangan dan berjalan berlawanan arah menuju 2 sosok yang selama ini membesarkan mereka dengan kasih sayang.

malam itu pertama kalinya mereka di pertemukan, pertama kalinya tangan itu bersentuhan, dan pertama kalinya terpesona mengagumi keindahan masing-masing. Tanpa ada yang tau bahwa dewa cinta telah melepaskan anak panah tepat di hati mereka . tersenyum geli ketika bayangan itu terlintas di fikiran pemuda pirang, tangannya masih sibuk di atas keyboard dengan lihai membalas sebuah e-mail dari gadis yang sejak malam itu mulai dekat dengannya, seorang gadis dengan wajah bak malaikat atau lebih tepat seperti mentari baginya.

"[Kau belum tidur juga hime?]"

Saling berbagi cerita menarik, atau hanya sekedar menanyakan aktifitas masing-masing sudah menjadi kebiasan bagi mereka setiap harinya.

"[sebentar lagi, kau sendiri?]"

hubungan mereka tak lebih dari Sahabat walaupun mereka menginginkan lebih dari itu...

_Kasih sayang tak butuh Cinta. Tapi Cinta pasti membutuhkan Kasih sayang_

"[pergi tidurlah, aku akan tidur setelah kamu tertidur]"

["um, baiklah]"

Hanya dengan saling mengirim dan membalas e-mail mampu membuat mereka merasa terjaga walau ruang dan waktu tak mendukung.

_Terkadang rasa sayang tak harus selalu terucap atau di perlihatkan di depan orang yang kita sayangi._

* * *

Musim gugur menjadi Backroand saat kedua kalinya mereka bertemu, bertemu bukan karena paksaan orang tua mereka, bertemu bukan untuk membahas kerja sama perusahaan mereka, tapi bertemu karena keinginan masing-masing.

Langit jingga kemerahan menambah kesan nyaman bagi mereka, mereka berjalan beriringan menelusuri jalanan yang di penuhi pohon memoji berguguran. Berhenti sejenak saat tangan porslen itu menggapai daun memoji yang jatuh tepat di depannya.

"Naru?"

"hm"

"apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama"

"aku percaya"

"kenapa?"

"karena... saat ini aku tengah merasakannya pada orang di sampingku"

"eh?"

Iris mata sepucat salju itu masih membelak tak percaya ke arah pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto di sampingnya, kata-kata yang selalu gadis indigo a.k.a Hyuga Hinata dengar di setiap mimpi indahnya, kata-kata yang selalu Hinata harapkan, Kata-kata yang mustahil Hinata dengar di dunia nyata. Tapi ntah ini mimpi atau nyata pemuda di sampingnya melontarkan kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang membuat Hinata terbang, ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan ini. 'seseorang tolong sadarkan aku saat ini juga'.

"tolong katakan sekali lagi Naru" sedikit menggeser posisi nya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan iris blueshappire yang membuatnya ingin menghentikan waktu seketika.

"aku rasa pendengaranmu masih berfungsi dengan baik Hyuga Hinata" balik membalas tatapan orang di depannya 'kau cinta pertamaku Hime, dan mungkin... aku akan jadi pengecut untuk saat ini'

"mungkin hanya perasaanku" terdengar seperti bisikan, namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto

"hm. Ayo kebukit sebelum matahari terbenam sebelum kita sampai" ku genggam tangan seputih salju itu, aku merasakan tangannya menegang seketika, mungkin dia terkejut dengan sikapku ini. Hinata hanya mengangguk meng iya kan ucapanku yang terdengar seperti perintah baginya. Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin memastikan kau juga mencintaiku sebelum aku menyatakan perasaan ini.

* * *

Setengah jam berjalan kaki yang di selimuti keheningan di antara mereka, mendudukan diri di atas rerumputan hijau yang sedikit terkena sinar jingga dari matahari yang beberapa jam lagi di gantikan kedudukannya oleh sang rembulan.

Mereka duduk berdampingan menatap sunset didepannya, sebuah senyum tak lepas dari wajah Hinata membuat Naruto yang tak sengaja menangkap keindahan itu ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya 'terimakasih telah menciptakan makhluk seindah dia di dunia ini' bersyukur dalam hati tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Gadis indigo itu.

"lihat Naru, mataharinya indah sekali"

"hm" Menaikan alis heran, Hinata menatap Naruto kesal dengan jawaban singkat padat namun tak jelas itu

"setidaknya lihat itu Naru kau sedari tadi hanya melihatku"

"ah hehhe" kepergok telak, Naruto terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata yang ternyata di sadari oleh Gadis itu 'kau yang terkena pancaran sinar senja jauh lebih indah Hime' ucap Naruto yang tak mungkin terdengar oleh Hinata.

_Cinta bukan tentang berapa lama kamu telah mengenal seseorang, tapi tentang seseorang yang membuatmu tersenyum sejak kamu megenalnya._

* * *

"APA! KAU AKAN PINDAH TEPAT DI SAMPING RUMAHKU!" teriak Hinata di depan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya, sedangkan di lain tempat, Uzumaki Naruto secara otomatis menjauhkan ponselnya, karena teriakan Hinata yang sangat indah namun mampu memecahkan gendang telinga itu.

"hm" hanya dua kata itu yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan gadis indigo itu.

"k-kau serius Naru?"

"bahkan aku sudah berada di atap tepat di samping atap kamarmu hime"

"eeh!" tanpa aba-aba Hinata segera berlari menuju atap kamarnya tanpa melepas ponsel di telinganya. Dan benar saja, di sanah, di pembatas atap samping rumah Hinata yang berjarak kurang dari 5 meter berdiri sosok Uzumaki Naruto tengah memegang ponsel persis yang Hinata lakukan dan tangan satunya melambai kearah dirinya. 'oh good ternyata dia tak main-main' batin Hinata.

"hey" Sapa Naruto dengan ponsel masih berada di telinganya . yang sebenarnya mampu di dengar Hinata tanpa bantuan benda persegi itu. Sedangkan Hinata masih memproses kejadian mengejutkan ini.

"sekarang kita bisa bicara setiap malam tanpa ponsel atau E-mail Hime" kata Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya, membuat Hinata tanpa sadar merona dan sialnya tertangkap mata Naruto.

* * *

Langit malam dengan taburan bintang di sanah sinih bagaikan ikut memeriahkan keterkejutan sang gadis, sedangkan beberapa meter di depannya tampak pemuda pirang tengah berdiri dengan senyum analannya.

Sebuah getaran menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan mengangkat alis tanda bingung Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto dan ponslnya bergantian. 'e-mail dari Naru' batin Hinata heran

_[[Kau begitu ceria dan hangat _

_Senyum tulusmu, mampu membuat semua orang menyukaimu_

_Tingkah unikmu membuat semua pandangan tertuju padamu_

_Ya, kau mentariku...mentari yang berhasil mengikat semua perhatianku_

_Karena kau bagai matahari dalam hidupku_

_Maka dari itu jangan mencoba pergi dari hidupku._

_Selamanya...]]_

"BAKA!" teriak Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya, yah... tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa ia senang dan merasa penuh malam ini.

Dan suara tawa kebahagiaan mengakhiri cerita mereka.

owari

arigato

semoga kalian berkenan untuk mereview


End file.
